


Memories

by Leoparda



Category: Tattered Weave (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I'm so bad at titles goddamnit, uhh pretty emotional stuff I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoparda/pseuds/Leoparda
Summary: Totally doesn't revolve around an emotional breakdown or anything.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not sure I like this. I just feel like my interpretation of how this went down for her is way off? I'm pretty scared to stray off canon. Especially with well-established characters like these. So I'm really sorry if this seems off to you?

“Such lost warriors potential.”  
“It’s a shame not to accept a gift like that from the King.”  
“Who do you think you are.”

_Why._

“Ungrateful.”  
“I can’t believe this.”  
“You have to be reasonable.”  
“Disfigured.”

_Why did she have to relive this again._

She thought she was over this, she thought everything would be okay now that she had finally established herself.  
But yet, the memories keep flooding back.  
She had proven herself, she always knew she was better, she stood up against them.  
They realized they were wrong.  
They respected her now.  
But that didn’t take away the fact that they _had_ hurt her.

The last time that she broke down over this was months ago. Before Hope had discovered her home. Before she made the journey to there. Before the students showed her that everything is okay. That people should accept her as she is.

But that didn’t matter right now.  
Not now the memories of her childhood hit her at full force.  
Not now that there were no students to remind her of all that she has accomplished.  
Not now that she was alone.

…

There was a knock on the door leading to Enchanted Readings. Before Skyler could reply, the door flung open at full force.  
“Skyler! You should check out what I did with Othi’s sho— are you okay?”  
Dizzy stood there in the door opening, she was covered in glitter, but that was not unusual.  
Skyler lifted her head, smiling. The avoreals from her memories were from the past. They were gone. She was here. Her friends from the forest were here. _She wasn’t alone._  
“I… (I am now.)”  
“Are you sure?” Dizzy didn’t step forward, neither did she move at all, she just stared blankly at her. It must be obvious that she had been crying.  
“Yes… I am. What did you say you did to Othi’s shop again? I hope you didn’t put glitter between his ingredients again...”

**Author's Note:**

> uhh you probably should check this doodle I made in the middle of writing this https://i.imgur.com/UvtEw2O.png


End file.
